Touch sensitive computing devices such as mobile telephones and tablet computers have become increasingly portable with the development of smaller processors and memory devices. Further, consumers have demanded increasingly complex software running on such devices, including email, games, photos, movies, and various other applications. Further, these touch sensitive computing devices typically utilize gesture-based input, which consumes processing power. To handle these tasks, processors and memory of increasingly high performance are continually being developed with smaller footprints.
Nonetheless, the software and hardware are sometimes incapable of keeping pace with the user. As a result, users sometimes experience a time lag during which the touch sensitive device appears to be “thinking” immediately after the user has selected a graphical user interface option or swiped a gesture on the screen. These time lags are frustrating to the user, as the user is not sure whether the device is properly functioning, whether the gesture input was properly received or needs to be re-input, whether the device is experiencing network connectivity issues, etc. During this moment of uncertainty, users often stare at their screens, frozen in a moment of frustration, unable to proceed with tasks within the computer environment, nor able to return to interacting with the environment around them. This degrades the user experience with the touch sensitive device, potentially harming the adoption of such devices, and also negatively affects the social interaction of the user with those persons around them.